In the marketing of garments of the type having shoulder straps, such as brassieres, various forms of hangers are known, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,549, 4,623,079 and 4,828,155, having a hook portion elevated above a central portion, the hanger having the facility for retentively and releasably receiving the bra straps. Such hangers comprise wing portions extending generally horizontally from the central portion, each wing portion having structure at its free end for such bra strap receipt. Ladies' slips and certain evening gowns are likewise hangable, having shoulder straps insertable in the wing portion free end structure.
From applicants' perspective, known hangers for garments of the type having shoulder straps exhibit less than desired garment retention capacity. In one aspect, wing portions of known hangers do not derive benefit of gravity in shoulder strap retention. In another aspect, wing portions of known hangers do not have positive, i.e., spring force, retention capacity. In a further aspect, wing portions of known hangers do not afford the garment seller the facility for retention of shoulder straps in one of plural dispositions for more esthetically pleasing display of the garment.